


Dirty

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky is far too fussy for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

The first time Eaglebones had pressed a slow, gentle lick to Ricky’s anus, the _no_ he was going to blurt out somehow turned into a needy noise in his throat and they were both a little surprised by how quickly he’d come. Ricky could never admit that he enjoyed it; it conflicted with every fibre of his being, made him sick to his stomach in a wonderful way and really, he was just lucky that Eaglebones found his protests quite endearing. 

There wasn’t an elegant way to subtly suggest it and he would rather die than actually ask, so mid fooling around he simply got on hands and knees. He could hear Eaglebones chuckle to himself and his cheeks flared in embarrassment, but it seemed his awkward display was working. Eaglebones breathed against his thigh, pressing little kisses up to his ass before spreading his cheeks apart with both hands.

“Don’t…” He hissed, blushing shamefully as he pressed back into Eaglebones’ tongue, clenching his fingers tight in the bedsheets. Eaglebones laughed and buried his mouth in further and Ricky whined, sensitive against the scratch of stubble. He shifted his knees apart and tilted his hips, offering himself fully, hiding his flushed face in his forearms. Eaglebones hummed approval and kissed him sloppily, relishing the way he shuddered, the smell of his musk. He would have the taste of him for the rest of the day, rich and heady around his mouth, on his lips and it made Eaglebones hard just thinking about it.

Ricky was already dripping precome when Eaglebones snaked his hand up, over his balls and started to pull gently on his cock. He let out a high noise and rocked into his touch, eyes screwing shut as he pushed back desperately against his mouth, begging for it. Slowly, his pleas became less coherent, more needy and Eaglebones could feel him come, shivering under his tongue as he spurted hot and slick in his fist. Before Ricky could pull away Eaglebones gave his hole a final tender lick before clambering over the top of him and kissing his hairline.

“Don’t kiss me. Oh man, that’s so gross.” Ricky didn’t have the energy to complain further, slumping down onto his belly, leaving Eaglebones hovering over him on hands and knees.

“Whatever.” Eaglebones wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flopped on top of him. “You love it.”


End file.
